Today's user devices are capable of using applications that provide an ever-increasing variety of services that continue to improve the user's experience. Many of today's applications can be downloaded to a user device and can be used to communicate with other applications (e.g., service provider applications, third party applications, etc.) hosted by service provider networks and/or other networks (e.g., the Internet) in order to receive information and/or services.
Sometimes it is difficult for a service provider network to verify the source and/or trustworthiness of a user device, a user of the user device, a network, and/or an application that is seeking to gain access to and/or information associated with the service provider network. By not knowing and/or verifying the source and/or trustworthiness of the user device, the user, the network, and/or the application seeking to access the service provider network, the service provider network may become vulnerable to an unknown and/or nefarious user device, user, network, and/or application. The unknown and/or nefarious user device, user, network, and/or application may introduce a virus, harmful data, and/or malicious software into the service provider network, which may cause network operations to be disrupted. The unknown and/or nefarious user device, user, network, and/or application may also gain unauthorized access to information associated with the service provider network and/or utilize network resources to which the unknown and/or nefarious user device, user, network, and/or application are not entitled.